Conventional client program of a web application transfers data gathered by user inputs within a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). Data within the URL, however, are limited in the amount of data to be transferred, thus the data transferring method of conventional client program cannot support a web application demanding bidirectional transfers of large amount of data such as a sizable document and/or extensive information.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for transferring data between web applications.